Referring to FIG. 1, a furniture reveal is provided by a structure that spaces a front structural element (e.g., a door or a drawer front) of an article of furniture from its main body or housing. For example, a reveal may be implemented on furniture articles which have a cabinet provided with hinged doors or sliding drawers. The gap or groove defining the reveal, such as between the front and the main body, is frequently provided for design aspects, i.e., aesthetics, but can also provide functional aspects. The functional aspects include the ability to eliminate the need for handles or pulls on the front structural elements by enabling a user of the furniture article to manually engage the front structural elements, such as a door or drawer, by inserting fingers into the gap created by the reveal to effect opening of the door or drawer.
Conventional structures for implementing a furniture reveal have been expensive and time consuming to make. For example, a reveal is frequently implemented by machining a groove or recess into a body member such as a panel. In other cases a reveal has been implemented by forming an extra reveal frame which is interposed between the main body and the front element of the furniture article. The extra reveal frame is made according to convention frame manufacturing techniques that require many extra parts and is time consuming to assemble to the main body. What is needed is a way to manufacture a reveal frame that is economical in terms of materials and manufacturing effort, and can be easily but accurately assembled to the main body of the furniture article.